Adherence to prescribed medication regimen is central to achieving intended health outcome. However, it is well known in the industry that adherence is generally poor across various medications. As a result, intended health outcomes are compromised, placing cost on the healthcare system for remedial care. By way of example:                The total direct cost of unintended pregnancy in 2010 is $11B. A publicly funded birth in 2010 cost ˜$12,770.        51% of all U.S. births in 2010 were paid for by public insurance. Public insurance paid for 68% of the 1.5 million unplanned births in 2010, compared with 38% of planned birth.        These numbers would be as if the U.S. federal and state governments spent ˜$336 on unintended pregnancies for every woman aged 15-44.        
Women of childbearing age use various forms of birth control, of which the oral contraceptive pill (OCP) is a common choice. Poor adherence to OCP regimens is the main cause of unintended pregnancy for women using OCP.
A common approach to improving medication adherence has been “reminders”. Reminder notifications are typically automated and delivered in the form of alarms, text message, calls and/or e-mails. A mobile device—usually a smart phone or tablet—running mobile application software is often the user interface for receiving such notifications. Alternatively, medication may be placed in a case/vessel/package that incorporates electronic provisions for tracking adherence and issuing audio/visual notifications. In some cases, the case/vessel/package may be wirelessly linked to a mobile device to notify the user on the mobile device and on the vessel/package both. Approaches such as the above are commonly referred to as “smart packaging”.